An inductor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-22723 is a known example of an electronic component that is equipped with a coil. As illustrated in FIG. 18, in an electronic component 500, which is an example of this type of electronic component, a substantially spiral coil conductor 510 whose shape is a combination of substantially semicircular arcs and substantially straight lines and a coil conductor 520 whose shape is the same as that of the coil conductor 510 are disposed within the electronic component 500 such that a central axis CL500 of the coil conductor 510 and another central axis CL500 of the coil conductor 520 substantially coincide with each other, and the coil conductor 510 and the coil conductor 520 are connected to each other so that a single coil 501 is formed. In order to be connected to an outer electrode, a connecting electrode 512, which is a first end portion of the coil conductor 510, has an area larger than that of each of other portions of the coil conductor 510, and a connecting electrode 522, which is a second end portion of the coil conductor 520, has an area larger than that of each of other portions of the coil conductor 520. In addition, when viewed from a central axial direction of the coil 501, the two coil conductors 510 and 520 are each disposed so as to have a line-symmetrical configuration with respect to a straight line HL500 (see FIG. 19) that crosses the central axes CL500 and that is perpendicular to substantially linear portions of the coil conductors 510 and 520. Furthermore, when viewed from the central axial direction of the coil 501, the coil conductor 510 is disposed so as not to be superposed with the connecting electrode 522 of the coil conductor 520. Note that, in FIG. 19, the connecting electrode 522 of the coil conductor 520 is indicated by a dashed line.
Such electronic components, each of which is equipped with a coil, have been mounted in mobile devices including smartphones and have been further reduced in size along with an improvement in integration of such mobile devices. However, although such electronic components, each of which is equipped with a coil, have been reduced in size, there has been a growing demand for higher performance, such as inductance, of the electronic components. Therefore, in this type of electronic component, there is a need to increase the inductance as much as possible in a limited space in which a coil is to be embedded.